


Hot Springs and the Zora Prince in Them

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gonna make this ship tag a thing too, M/M, They're a rockfish!, and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Sidon's heart is in the right place, but his head... isn't. So when he makes the trek to Death Mountain, without considering the fact he's, well, a Zora, it's only Yunobo's smart thinking that keeps the fish unfried.Also mutual crushing is cute.





	Hot Springs and the Zora Prince in Them

In Prince Sidon's defense, he wasn't actually expecting to run out of Fire Proof Elixirs until after he got to Goron City. He thought he'd make it, and exist for a while, then see about finding more Zora friendly Goron armor to prevent his (tough, but not fire proof) scales from becoming deliciously crispy. Also, full disclosure, ever since the whole 'being eaten alive by a giant octorok' incident, Prince Sidon is one hundred percent behind not being eaten or cooked like he's going to be eaten ever again. Thank you. So yeah, he suffered from a lack of basic planning, and didn't account for the fact that he'd also be unable to handle the heat, much less the fire that threatened to turn him into Zora filet. Curse you, inability to have the effects of more than one elixir! Shame on your family!

However, Prince Sidon wasn't dwelling on any of this, because he was practically on fire and making a complete fool of himself in front of all the miners in the Goron's southern mines. His non metal adornments (re: all the cloth on him) was on fire, his feet burned against the ground, and his scales hurt as the heat lashed them over and over again. Everything was painful and honestly Sidon wasn't surprised it tears were rolling down his face. Is this what being burned alive felt like? Because he's pretty sure he's being burned alive.

Then, suddenly, he was picked up.

Not many people can pick up Prince Sidon - his father could, and some times, the more body builder like Zoras could, so being so easily picked up off the ground by something he couldn't see - his sight was blurred, probably by the heat and the tears - was a relief and a scare all on it's own. The thing holding him, for all Sidon could tell, was soft. Oddly soft. Hard, like a rock, but not uncomfortably so. Maybe... squishy? Honestly, Sidon's not surprised if he's unable to tell what's holding him because all his sense of touch can detect is 'It's Hot'. He doesn't fight what's holding him, the painful burn of being cooked alive making him whimper.

"H-hold on! I'll help you!" A voice rings out, sweet but quiet, as pain takes over and Sidon looses consciousness. He's in good hand, right? Yeah...

The Zora Prince wakes up startled, but pleasantly surprised to be in water. Said water was heavenly - just warm enough to make him feel refreshed without being too hot. The sky... huh. Where was he? All he remembers is a voice, soft and sweet, and... pain.

That's right.

He's on Death Mountain.

"O- oh hey! You're awake! I was worried..." There's that lovely voice again. He'd mistaken it for a Hylian, or perhaps a very brave Rito, until Prince Sidon looked over to the edge of the water to find...

A very shy and absolutely adorable Goron. He has a blue fabric around his neck and the Goron emblem on a pendant, but otherwise seemed normal. Thus, the prince idly floats to this rock person, leaning against the edge of the spring as he makes a grin.

"Hello! You're the one who saved me by dropping me in the hot spring, right?"  
"Yes! I mean, y-yeah, that was me."  
"Really? What's your name?"  
"I'm Yunobo... I'm Daruk's descendant."

Dots connected in the Zora's head.

"Y... you're Daruk's descendent?"  
"I know, I'm not much -"  
"How wonderful! Your ancestor was a champion with my sister! I'm Prince Sidon of the Zora!"

Yunobo seems taken aback by the other's friendiness, pausing a moment as Sidon reaches out to shake his hand. The Goron pauses, then smiles, and returns the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Sidon."  
"Please, your relative was friends with my sister. Feel free to just call me Sidon."  
"Th-thanks... May I ask a question?"  
"Sure! Fire away!"  
"... W-why did you risk the trip to Death Mountain?"  
"To find you!"  
"Me?"  
"Yes! I wanted to speak with you, since we were both rather close to the champions of our Divine Beast..."  
"I-I suppose that makes sense."  
"Did you get to meet your champion?"

Yunobo goes quiet, looking away in shame.

"N-not really. Champion Daruk passed away when I was really little... Bludo took me in after he died. I kinda remember him, but not enough to make a good story... I just know the other stories others told of him." And how I was nothing like him. The Goron frowns, still refusing to meet Sidon's gaze. The fish prince went slack jawed for a moment.

"Really? Champion Daruk had tales like my sister did?" Yunobo had to give the prince credit - he was beyond expectation.

"Yeah. Like, once, Vah Rudania threw a fit on him and he flipped the whole Divine Beast over on its back. It was so in awe he could move it, that Vah Rudania never misbehaved again. It only listened to Daruk, though." The goron explains, surprised to see that Sidon was not only super interested in what he had to say, but totally believeing every word out of his mouth. It was... nice, actually, someone who wanted to listen to him. Made Yunobo a little self conscious, but it was still super nice.

The conversation went on for hours. Sidon talked of his home as Yunobo did of his, eagerly chatting to each other about things for interest and whatever comes to mind. Prince Sidon told of the Zora kingdom, and his sister, and how it seemed like everything hinged on her. Yunobo told of Daruk's vast accomplishments he heard from other gorons, and how Daruk seemed ordinary. He wasn't much to look at, really - just some average goron who did extraordinary things. The zora found himself admiring the rock man, feeling special that someone so shy was talking to him. The gorons visiting don't lie - he was cute pleasant and nice, even if he didn't say much. Cute, even. Someone worth climbing death mountain and almost being fried into a crisp for. He was so shy, it was absolutely adorable. The words came out before the prince could stop himself.

"Once I'm able, would you mind showing me around Goron City?"

Yunobo seems surprised by the request. 

"M-me? Sure, it's not much, but..."  
"Excellent! I would say right now but I lack anything to prevent me from catching on fire."  
"Oh, I'll get the Goron armor for you. I'll try to find something to work as shoes, too, so you don't burn yourself..."

As Yunobo stands up to fetch the objects, Prince Sidon finds himself not regretting packing more elixirs.


End file.
